It is known to apply anti-inflammatory compounds to the skin to provide anti-pigmentation benefits. A particular class of anti-inflammatory agents used for this purpose is agents that reduce the amount of melanin in melanocytes by means of inhibiting inflammatory mediator molecules. However, only a relatively small group of compounds have been identified as suitable for topical use to regulate melanin formation in skin.